The Talisman
by Sky 734
Summary: Alex is pretty normal...well normal as anyone nerdy can be. When her mum gives her a gift during a stormy night it possesses an old power. A few years after the first insident things start to change, and Alex soon realises that this gift may hold the answer to so many problems.
1. Prologue

**Heys, here's a new story. I have had this for a while, but never had the guts to upload it, hope you like it :D**

Prologue

Rain poured down outside the bay window where a ten year old girl sat. Cushions where piled up around her and she was wrapped in a blanket, a teddy bear hugged tightly to her chest. Lightning flashed across the sky, lighting the room for a brief second. The room was coloured with multiple shades of purple, blue and red. A couple of posters stuck on the walls. Near the dresser a white dragon sat perched, sapphire eyes glittering, the name Alex, written below on the pedestal on which it sat. The girl jumped a little on the window seat as lightning struck again, and she laughed nervously at her silliness, her grey blue eyes watching the sky.

'Alex, honey, everything ok in here?' a woman's voice asked, as the door opened and the light got switched on. Alex blinked a few times adjusting to the sudden light change.

'Yes mum,' Alex replied, looking towards her.

'Here, I got a gift for you,' her mother said and handed her a brown papered package, tied with string.

Alex looked up at her then at the package, before carefully trying to open the string. When she couldn't she got off her bed and headed over to her dresser and got a pair silver rounded scissors and continued to try to open it. The string however appeared much tougher than expected.

'Here honey,' her mother said, taking the box from her and expertly removing the string, before handing it back to Alex.

Alex ripped off the rest of the paper, as being careful now seemed pointless and was taking far too long. Within this brown paper was a white box. Alex sighed when she realized that her efforts were becoming fruitless. Once again she tackled the box and opened it to find a small figurine. She took it out and sat it on her dresser and smiled at her mum.

'Thanks mum,' Alex replied.

'Not a bother honey, time to get ready for bed I think,' her mother said leaving her room.

'Alright mum,' Alex replied, and followed her, making her way to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Alex returned to her bedroom. She made her way to her dresser where the white box and figurine were sitting. The figurine was of Sonic the Hedgehog. Alex examined it wondering why her mother had given her it, then headed over to her bed and switched off the light. Lightning flashed again outside as the storm seemed to rage on without relenting.

'_Why did my mum give me this_?' Alex still pondered, sighed then shrugged drifting off to sleep.

A few minutes later...

'_Where am I_?' Alex thought.

Her dream had landed her in the middle of a rather dense looking forest. She stood up shakily from where she was sitting against a tree and began exploring. As she began to walk forward she stepped in a puddle and she sighed, and then shook her foot. She was wearing her boots thankfully, but that wasn't the reason why she stood there for longer than anyone usually would. The person who was peering back at her wasn't a brown haired, grey blue eyed girl, but a pure white, purple tinged anthropomorphic hedgehog, with pyjamas to boot. Alex stood stock still for a while, mulling over in her mind..._this is just a dream...this is just a dream_...well it would've worked if someone didn't suddenly yell, 'Look Out!'

Alex just had enough time to watch a blue blur from her left slam into her sending her tumbling with said blue blur, which was now a hedgehog which she could now clearly see, to the ground. The blue hedgehog got up and began apologising, over and over again, and helped her up.

'I am so sorry, I didn't see you there, the name's Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog,' he said holding out his hand.

'It's alright, my name's Alex Ri...' her sentence didn't complete itself as she collapsed forward fainting.

...back in Alex's room...

Alex sat up holding the figurine in her hand. She got out of her bed and placed it on the dresser shivering before climbing back into bed in the hope of getting a good night sleep.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 1

**Heys, here's the next Chapter. **

Chapter 1 (five years later)

Alex sighed as she sealed another box with duck tape. Her room now was stacked with boxes and bags, as her mother had got a new job and they had to move out of the little suburb so that she would be closer to it in the city. Alex had put up a lot of fighting as she had made many friends at the local high school now and she didn't want to leave. But the day of moving had come faster than expected, and it just so happened to be tomorrow. The last thing she had to pack was all the things on her dresser. She had already wrapped the dragon figurine in bubble wrap so she grabbed a box and gently set it in. She began to pile books, book marks, drawings, DS games, pens, pencils and other assorted items into the box before opening the cello taped bottom drawer of the dresser. She had a fair idea what was in that. She peeled back the cello tape and opened it up. There in the drawer lay the brown papered box that her mother had given to her when she was 10. She took it out and sat it on the dresser top then pulled her chair over and opened it once again. The Sonic figurine still looked the same as it had, no dust, no paint chipped with age. She was bewildered. Alex thought back to the night she had slept with it in her hand, wondering why that odd dream had happened, even though, every night since then nothing happened. Her conclusion, sleep with it in her hand tonight and see what would happen.

'Alex, you done packing?' her mum called downstairs.

Alex fumbled with the figurine in shock due to the sudden noise in the silence of her room. She placed it on her dresser then left calling back that she had.

...that night...

Alex clambered into bed and looked around her room. It was the last night she'd be here before she left. Her eyes glanced at her dresser for a second, then she looked back. Sighing she got up and grabbed the figurine taking it with her across the room back to her bed, before switching off the lights and lying down.

'Let's see what happens then shall we,' she muttered drifting off to sleep.

The figure in her hand glowed slightly, as did her body. Within seconds the glowing stopped. Alex had disappeared from her bed, but the figurine was still there glowing brightly on the pillow where her hand was.

...moments later...

Alex stood and looked around. The place where she was, was exactly the same place where she had been 5 years ago, although the area was no longer over grown and seemed to have some definition between trees and shrubbery. She walked forward and noticed a puddle of water to her right. Curiosity took over and she headed over to find exactly the same reflection as before as well. A white anthropomorphic hedgehog with purple tinges, wearing her pyjamas. She took a look at herself properly without looking in the puddle of water and touched her ears, face and white and purple streaked hair. (She had hair instead of quills). She pinched herself in the hope of waking herself up but she flinched and rubbed her arm instead. Her left ear twitched a few times and she muttered for it to quit it, but it didn't. Instead it began swivelling in order to get a fix on where the noise was actually coming from. Sighing Alex looked to her left. There wasn't anything through the trees that she could. She shrugged her shoulders then looked back towards the tree that she had been lying up against. She knew she was on Mobius. She had some Sonic the hedgehog games for her DS, granted she never actually finished them, and being an anthropomorphic hedgehog seemed to confirm it. Her right ear twitched this time, and now she could hear something. It was a faint rustling of the leaves in the distance. She turned, raised an eyebrow and took a step forward before stopping herself. Alex stood stock still for a second. She was on a different planet and suddenly decided that it was safe to go deeper into a dark forest without knowing what's in there was a smart plan. She growled at herself for her next move and shut her eyes. Biting the bullet, she stormed off in the direction where she had heard the rustling. She pushed through shrubs and under branches finally reaching a trail. She sighed hoping that she would find someone there, but no one was about. She stood for a while thinking ...before...

'Look Out!'

Alex's eyes widened, 'You have got to be ...'

The words were barely out of her mouth before she was hit on the right side getting sent to the ground. She sat up, her white hair covering her face. She blew it out of her eyes and glared at the blue hedgehog that had run into her for the second time.

'I am so sor...have we met?' Sonic asked sticking out a hand to help her up.

'Yea we have actually, we met in the exact same way, a few yards in that direction, five years ago,' Alex replied crossing her arms.

Sonic looked at her as she sat, arms folded, 'If I had, sorry about that,' he said scratching behind his ear as he thought.

Alex sighed and stood before walking off back towards the clearing where she had came from.

'Hey wait up, I never caught your name,' Sonic said matching her pace behind her easily.

'It's Alex,' Alex replied pushing a branch out of her way, not holding it for the hedgehog behind her, nearly whacking him on the forehead. Sonic dodged around it.

When they entered the clearing Alex walked over to the tree. She touched it, walked around it, and even sat down lying her back up against it, wondering which way would work so she could get back to her world.

'What are you doing?' Sonic asked raising an eyebrow.

'Trying to get back home,' Alex muttered.

'In a tree?' Sonic said laughing a bit before coughing to hide it as Alex glared at him.

'No, not in a tree, although I think it may have something to do with the little figurine that I was holding before I went to bed,' Alex replied looking up to the branches.

'You sure you're ok? Maybe you hit your head...' Sonic trailed off as Alex was now in front of him.

'If I had hit my head, I'd still be on the ground groaning in pain, with a hand here...' Alex placed a hand on the right side of her head,' ...Ow.'

'Maybe I should have you checked over just incase,' Sonic said scooping her up into his arms.

Alex began fidgeting in his grip and he set her back on the ground.

'What the hell...?' Alex asked taking a few steps back then holding her head again. The pain had suddenly appeared that she hadn't noticed before, '_maybe I should keep my mind on other things, like getting home,' _she thought.

'Well if you can run as fast as I can keep up, if not, then I'm carrying you to my friends house. He's rather good with first aid,' Sonic replied and zipped off past her.

Alex stood watching a blue streak disappear through the trees while still holding her head. The blue streak returned, and Sonic stood smirking.

'Looks like I'm carrying you then,' Sonic said knocking the legs from under her.

'Grrrrrreeeeeat,' Alex replied sarcastically.

**Hope you all liked it, let me know by reviewing PLEEEEAAASSSSEEEEE :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heys, well here another chapter up. hope you like it.**

Chapter 2

Sonic's feet were a blur as he ran through the forest with Alex in his arms. Alex was holding her head and had her eyes shut.

'So where are you from anyway?' Sonic asked.

'Depends on what you mean by where,' Alex muttered.

Sonic began to slow down to a walk, then placed Alex on the ground. They had reached Tails' place and were just standing outside the door.

'What do you mean by where? You are from Mobius aren't you?' Sonic asked.

Alex was about to reply when she moaned as her head began throbbing immensely.

'Ok, let's get you inside,' Sonic said picking her up again. Sonic walked through the hanger door calling for Tails. When he got no answer, he set Alex down then headed for the kitchen. Alex took a look around, hand still on the side of her head. Her right ear twitched signalling someone was coming towards her and she looked around to see an orange two tailed fox enter the hanger.

'Hi, I'm Tails, Sonic told me he 'tackled' you earlier. Mind if I check you over. I just want to make sure you don't have a concussion,' he asked her.

'Yea that's fine,' Alex replied, and removed her hand slowly from the side of her head.

Tails gently prodded the area that had risen slightly and Alex winced as he did so.

'How you feeling?' he asked.

'A bit dizzy,' Alex replied.

'Hold on, I'm going to get some frozen peas to take down the swelling,' Tails replied and heading back out of the hanger again, 'I still don't get why peas work so well though,' he muttered to himself.

'Like I said before, I'm sorry,' Sonic said pulling a chair over and sitting across from her.

'It's ok, like I said, it's not the first time,' Alex replied, then closed her eyes.

'I suppose, so yea you where saying you weren't from...are you ok?' Sonic asked.

Alex's head had now drooped slightly and she looked about ready to fall off the chair.

'Alex?' Sonic asked standing and rushing over to her. Her body slipped off the chair a bit and Sonic caught her and laid her on the ground.

'TAILS' Sonic yelled.

...In the Kitchen...

'Now where did I put them...' Tails muttered as he searched through the freezer.

'TAILS,' Sonic's muffled yell reached him and he looked up. Grabbing a bag of carrots instead headed back to the hanger.

'What happened?' Tails asked.

'No idea, one minute she was talking away, the next she just fell asleep,' Sonic muttered.

Tails knelt down and put the bag of carrots on her head. Alex jolted from the cold bag touching her fur and jumped up. She didn't stay standing for long though. Her head twinged in pain and she sat on the ground holding her head.

'Ow...' she whimpered.

Sonic shrugged at Tails, and Tails gave Alex the bag of carrots to put on her head. Alex twinged a bit at first but then let the cold bag settle and she let out a content sigh of relief.

'Ok, I'll try again, what did you mean when you said you weren't from here?' Sonic asked raising an eyebrow now as he sat across from her.

'What I meant by that was that I am from a completely different planet, in a different universe,' Alex replied watching Tails' and Sonic's reactions.

'How hard did you hit her?' Tails whispered to Sonic.

'Long story,' Sonic replied, 'Nah there's no chance you could be. All the rifts through space have been closed,' Sonic added looking at Alex.

'You think I'm talking crazy don't you,' Alex muttered.

'Well yea, you just got hit in the head, you could be concussed ad coming out with an assortment of random stuff for all we know,' Sonic replied.

'Thanks for that,' Alex whispered, 'Do you not remember five years ago running into a young hedgehog with the same fur colour as me, with lilac pyjamas and black boots?'

'It's been a while since that, a lot has happened you know,' Sonic replied.

'Do you not remember her fainting and fading from existence?' Alex asked.

Sonic stopped for a second and thought, 'That was you?'

'Yea, that was me,' Alex replied sighing.

'So when you disappeared you went to a...' Tails began.

'To a completely different world, where I am human and all this world and the people in it are characters from a comic book, or game,' Alex replied.

'Nah, I don't believe you,' Sonic replied.

Alex rolled her eyes, '_of course you don't_,' she thought to herself.

'Well it would agree with why you were out there. Forests were always thought to have magic powers,' Tails replied.

Alex sighed, the bag of carrots now slightly melted leaving a wet patch on her pyjamas. She took the bag off and felt her head. The pain had somewhat subsided so she decided to head back to the tree.

'Any chance you could take me back to where you ran me over?' she asked Sonic.

'Sure,' Sonic replied and helped her stand, then knocked her legs from under her and ran off.

'Thanks Tails,' Alex yelled in the hope he would hear it.

A few minutes later they arrived back at the tree. Sonic gently placed Alex on the ground again and she touched the tree with her right hand.

'_I want to go home,_' she thought closing her eyes, a tear trickling down her face.

Sonic watched her before walking towards her, turning her around and hugging her. She sobbed into his chest.

'Are you really from another world?' Sonic asked.

'Yes, I have a fair idea how I got here, but I just want to go back, and I don't know how,' Alex replied whimpering, ears now drooped.

Sonic broke away and looked at her before looking towards the tree, 'How did you get here?' he asked.

'I got a present from my mum; it had a little figurine of you inside it. I slept with it in my hand and then I came here, by this tree for some odd reason...twice...,' Alex's whimpers and sobs had now stopped, but tears were still present in her eyes as she talked. A sudden realisation hit her and she dug in her pyjama bottoms pockets. She pulled out the little Sonic figurine and showed it to the real person. Sonic took it.

'This thing transported you here?' Sonic asked handing her it back.

'Yea,' Alex paused, 'but if I go home when I'm unconscious then why didn't I when I was back at Tails'?...' Alex trailed off.

Sonic shrugged, 'You going to try to get back then?'

'Yea I guess,' Alex replied, 'if this happens to somehow work, I'll meet you back here around the same time I did today, only I'll bring something to show that I was not kidding about coming from a different world, in a different universe,' she added.

'Haha alright, I'll see you tomorrow then I guess, better go get something to eat, I'm starving,' Sonic replied then disappeared off.

'And he checks to see if I get home ok...check,' Alex muttered, then sat up against the tree and closed her eyes holding the figurine. She drifted off, passing out.

Within seconds she woke up again in her room. It was still night, and she checked her watch. 6:30am. '_Well I guess that worked then_,' Alex thought, '_and no bump on the head,_' she added running a hand over where she had the bag of ice earlier. She sat the figurine on a box beside her bed then fell back to sleep.

**And please review :D **


	4. Chapter 3

**Heys, here's the next chapter, and to those who reviewed, thank you so much, it means alot :D**

Chapter 3

The landscape was black and desolate. Wind blew up dust and ash that lay on the ground. A flash of light made crows scatter just off to the left of a dusty path, between burnt trees. A black and red streaked hedgehog scanned the place with his blood red eyes then began walking forward to the burnt building just ahead of him. The wind and dust didn't seem to make any difference to the hedgehog as he walked forward, face set into a scowl. He reached the two storey house that had seen better days. He kicked open the half burnt door and walked in. There had been a disturbance in chaos energy here a few hours ago and he had come to find out why. Shadow the hedgehog, for that was his name, took a look at the communicator on his wrist before pushing a button.

'Commander, everything still looks the same, nothing has changed,' Shadow spoke.

'Complete your mission Shadow. Search the area if you have to but find out where that disturbance came from. This has not happened this one time. There was an incident 5 years previous. Find out why then report back. I expect updates,' the communicator then beeped and Shadow closed it growling.

Shadow then began searching the house. He checked every room, then outside. He walked the length of the burnt out path again then turned and looked back narrowing his eyes. He knew something was amiss, but it apparently didn't want to reveal itself and this annoyed, no angered, him. He didn't like not knowing things. He had too many bad experiences with that. He gave one last growl before yelling chaos control. A flash of light engulfed him. The place returned to its desolate state, devoid of all life except for the black crows that had taken residence in the trees. The wind kicked up again and ash and dust began moving again as always, wiping away any trace of anyone ever being there.

...back on Earth...

Alex sighed as she looked out the window of her mum's car as she was driven to her new house near the city. She would be starting her new school after the weekend, and she was dreading it.

'You're going to love it here Alex, you're so close to everything now...,' her mum began to ramble about the shops, the beach, even the forest that was on the outskirts. Alex just rolled her eyes. She didn't want to move in the first place...it just sort of happened without her knowing. She had used the metaphor one night while talking to her mum that it had crept up on her like the ghosts in the Mario games. Her mum just laughed it off, saying that she'll soon forget about her old friends and move on, maybe even get a boyfriend. Alex had shaken her head and went to her room giving up on the conversation realising she clearly had no say on this. The Sonic figurine she now had currently in her right pocket. It had been there since she had changed this morning. She took it out and began examining it. There was a strange engraving on the bottom of a diamond shape. Alex raised an eyebrow at this, then shrugged replacing it, and began thinking what she might bring to Mobius to show Sonic that she did in fact come from another world. Of course anything she would take he would laugh it off.

'Ok, we're here,' her mum said pulling up to a driveway on the right. The house was a simple two story, with four windows on the front with an extension to the side. It was just average. Alex had no clue why they had to move to this house, she was quite happy with the old one, but due to her mum's job...Alex sighed. She wished she had been old enough to get a job so she wouldn't have to deal with all the leaving friends at school stuff. She got out of the car and walked to the porch.

'Alex, we gotta unpack now,' Alex's mum called from the moving lorry that had just pulled. She walked down and grabbed a box that said ALEX'S STUFF on the front, then taking the keys from her mother without saying a word; she walked back to the house and entered. She left the door open so that the moving guys could bring the rest of the furniture in. She walked up the stairs with her box and opened one of the doors facing the back of the house. It was a large bedroom that could easily fit her double bed. It also had a walk in wardrobe.

'MUM! I think I found my bedroom,' Alex called downstairs.

'Alright honey,' her mum yelled in reply.

A few hours later, Alex opened the box she had first carried into the house to start placing stuff back on the dresser that was now overlooking the back garden. It was now about half 9, and the light was dimming outside.

Alex yawned. It had been a long day, so she got changed and ready for bed, said goodnight to her mum, then retired to her room, but not forgetting the things she'd need to show Sonic. She had chosen a DS game, Sonic Rush to be exact, to show him she wasn't lying about the whole he's a game in her world etc. and also a picture of her and her friends from school that had been taken last year.

Switching off the bedside lamp, Alex clambered into bed and lay down holding the figurine in one hand and the two items in the other. She just hoped that her idea worked.

**Hope you like it :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Heys, the weekend was so boring, now to update :D**

Chapter 4

Alex stood up shaking her head. She felt a little dizzy once she arrived back on Mobius this time. She took a look around for Sonic, before calling his name.

'Sonic!' she yelled.

She got the answer in a form of a blue blur racing towards her. Sonic scooped her up and continued on through the forest. Alex assumed they were heading to Tails' place, but she was far from right. Her right ear twitched a little and she turned around and looked over Sonic's shoulder.

'Sonic? What are we running from?' Alex asked.

'You'll see,' Sonic muttered looking around to her but kept running.

Alex looked at him then behind. Her eyes widened when a large robot flew over the tree line behind them.

'What is that?' Alex asked.

'You don't want to know,' Sonic replied, 'Do you trust me?'

'Why?' Alex asked turning to look at him.

'Too late,' Sonic said and leapt off a ledge landing lightly back on the ground in a clearing, before running on.

Alex's eyes were wide with shock. She didn't know what to say, or do. Well she couldn't really do anything about what just happened. Falling through the air at tremendous speeds. Possibility of DYING.

'Alex you ok?' Sonic chuckled a little.

'Yea...yea I'm perfectly fine,' Alex replied, lying through her teeth, and grinning.

'Liar,' Sonic replied laughing then stopping when he reached a tree line again, 'Hide in there till its safe to come out ok.'

Alex looked at Sonic then ran in and hid behind a tree close to the clearing so she could get a clear view of what was going on.

Sonic turned and the robot landed in front of him.

'Why the rush Sonic?' a voice echoed within the robot.

'Oh you know me Egghead, can't stay still in one place too long,' Sonic replied smirking.

Alex watched silently as the talking went to and fro for a while before the robot released a barrage of rockets and bullets at Sonic. She had played through so many of these sequences with the games that she played at home. Sometimes she'd win easily, other times not so much. In real life she had no idea what Sonic was like fighting. She watched as he easily dodged every missile, even taunting for a bit before running full speed at the robot. He smirked as he curled up and spin dashed the machine cutting right through it. Sonic landed back on the ground facing Alex and winking. Alex rolled her eyes smiling. Him and his cocky attitude. Eggman behind him started to fume, and he flew off.

'It's safe to come out now,' Sonic said smirking walking towards the tree line. He decided to have a little fun, so as Alex began to walk back into the clearing he hid behind the tree she had been watching from.

'Sonic, where did you...'

'BOO!'

'Gahhhhh, why did you do that!' Alex said glaring at him while he laughed at her.

'Aww, come on it was a bit of fun,' Sonic said smiling, 'Now that Eggman's gone, what were the things you were going to show me?'

Alex smiled and dug in her pyjama pocket to find the DS game and the photo. The photo was there, but the DS game wasn't and Alex raised an eyebrow.

'Well here's a photo of me and my friends last year,' she said holding it out.

Sonic took it and looked at it, his eyes widening.

'The girl on the far right is me. The one with a fringe and blue eyes,' Alex said smiling at his expression.

'What else did you bring?' Sonic asked handing her back the photo.

'Not much actually, this just happened to be able to come with me, the game I was going to bring, didn't though,' Alex sighed, shrugging.

'Ok, well let's head to Tails', I'm sure he'll wonder how you healed so quickly,' Sonic said smiling.

'Oh yea, I forgot about that. Should've remembered, but me and my mum just moved house earlier today,' Alex replied.

'Ah, that's ok, still, best have some sort of explanation,' Sonic said smirking, picking her up in his arms.

'Are you going to do this every time we need to go somewhere?' Alex asked.

'Well yea, you clearly can't run as fast as me, therefore you're too slow, and I like to get to places quickly,' Sonic replied.

Alex stuck her tongue out and folded her arms. Sonic just laughed as he raced off and disappeared with her through the clearing.

**Hope you like it, I realise the fight with Eggman was a little short, but I wanted Alex to just watch before jumping in suddenly and fighting. Wouldn't seem right considering she just got there lol **

**Please please please review :D **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry it took a while to update, have been doing essays and stuff -_- **

Chapter 5

Alex's POV

Tails paced around the room with a hand on his head. He apparently couldn't how I could miraculously be cured, but I did suggest it could be with something to do with the teleportation to another world and what happens on this planet won't appear back home. But I guess some things can't just be accepted. I shrugged as he asked me to explain it for about the fourth time. Tails just shook his head and I looked over to Sonic. He was lounging on a chair with his hands behind his head. It was possibly the longest I had seen him stay in one place since I got here.

'Let it go Tails, you don't need to understand it,' Sonic muttered, 'I guess it just happened.'

'I suppose but still...you know what never mind,' Tails replied smiling, 'So, how are you?'

'Alright, same old I guess, just moved house today,' I replied smiling.

'Busy day then,' Tails replied.

'Yea, I feel like I could sleep for a month,' I said yawning a little.

As I yawned, Sonic stood and walked over to me.

'So do you want to see the rest of our world, or are you going to sleep?' he said smirking.

'Alright, I want to see a bit more of this place I will admit, but where will we start?' I asked him.

'Well how about we head over to a friend of mine. Her name is Amy. She loves pink and she can be a bit over bearing, but she's a great person underneath that,' Sonic replied.

'Sure. Hope she won't mind,' I replied.

'Oh she won't, she loves having me over,' Sonic sighed and headed towards the door.

**Sorry it's a bit short :(, the next one will be longer, I promise :)**


End file.
